


Pineapple Sundae

by nichristi



Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Ice Cream Sundaes Fix Everything, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichristi/pseuds/nichristi
Summary: It's been a Week at the SBPD. Ice Cream is in order. And maybe a stealth mani-pedi.





	Pineapple Sundae

Shawn Spencer is not actually psychic. This is the worst kept secret in Santa Barbara and somehow the circle of trust has only extended to family. Even if the family has...expanded a bit. Shawn has to admit though, it's nice not having pretend with his people anymore. They can laugh about his revelations and say things like, “are you sure you're not actually psychic?” And throw food at each other across the kitchen. And it's good. Really good.

 

It all started like this: Shawn and Gus know a place that serves obnoxious pineapple sundaes and one day they were at the Psych office with their delicious monstrosities discussing a case. Jules remarked that Shawn was the ice cream and she was the pineapple. And Gus chimed in that he was clearly the fudge sauce. And they all looked at Lassie who didn't have any idea what to say or really what was going on. “Lassie's obviously the whipped cream,” Jules said. And everyone in the little circle stopped, trying to rephrase and failing until Shawn and Gus each pulled an extra spoon out of their back pockets and that was that. Pineapple Sundaes on Sundays became a thing. And soon it wasn't just Sundays. Taco Tuesday. Fish Fryday. Fries Quatro Queso Dos Fritos on Mondays. Because Mondays. Smoothie Saturdays. You get the picture.

 

Anyway, meals turned into movies turned into late nights turned into not wanting to leave turned into all four of them investing in a California King and it was all because of a pineapple sundae.

 

And it works. Gus puts Lassie in touch with the softer things and smooths things out. He is their chocolate fudge sauce on this pineapple sundae after all. Jules brings out the maturity in Shawn. Shawn brings out the child in everyone and Lassie is somehow only able to completely relax when he's with all three of them and that makes everyone...really happy.

 

Not much changes really. Psych doesn’t get called in for all the cases, they take some private clients, Gus still has to Sales Rep, and they all have their own families to wrangle and no one is particularly eager to broach the subject of the merry foursome with their parents (Henry figured it out almost immediately and was weirded out but okay with it. He always knew Shawn was too much of a handful for just one person) so in public it’s Shawn and his Girlfriend Jules and her Partner Lassie and Shawn's bestest friend Gus.

 

There are rules for Sundae Nights. One: No one makes their own sundae. You make one and pass it to the left. Two: There are no lies on Sundae Nights. Three: Ice cream fixes everything. Hard cases, bad days, good days, family drama, movie plot holes, car talk, it all happens on Sundae Nights. Tonight, they're all in a puppy pile on the couch, ice cream propped on knees and bellies and in Gus’ case, Lassie's shoulder. They're all exhausted after the case this week- kidnapping gone wrong, hostage situation, two people died. Shawn came out of it with a sliced up arm and a black eye, but his quick thinking both saved the day and gave everyone a heart attack. Ice cream is definitely in order.

 

“You know Shawn,” Lassie says around his spoon, “Sometimes I really want to know how you do it, and other times I really don't want to.”

 

“Been there,” Jules puts in.

 

“We all have, to be honest,” Gus says.

 

“Yeah, but you've had your whole life to get used to it.”

 

“C'mon guys,” Shawn says. “I was born into it. None of you want my childhood.”

 

“Spencer, you are not the only one with Daddy issues in this room.”

 

“Yeah but I'm the only one with the eidetic memory and detective training from birth.”

 

Lassie opens his mouth to object.

 

“I think Carlton’s trying to say he's glad you're okay.” Jules interjects, knowing full well that all four of them were more than a little competitive (it made for epic and sometimes disastrous game nights) and if someone didn't pull back, they'd be cleaning ice cream out of the newly reupholstered couch and none of them wants that. Thankfully Shawn has the decency to look just a little sheepish and nudges Lassie affectionately with his foot. That’s all it takes. They’re emotionally stunted guys after all.

 

The banter continues well into the night until Gus passes out in a sugar coma and Shawn has to be talked down from sticking his hand into a bowl of warm water. He negotiates his way into giving Gus a mani-pedi, with the added stipulation that everyone gets one. Gus ends up with gold nails. Shawn has green with little pineapples. Jules settles on pink, and Carlton grudgingly allows Shawn and Jules to give him a clear coat and file down some of his callouses.

 

When they finally pile into bed, the stresses of the week aren’t forgotten, but everyone’s safe and cheerful and good and that’s all that matters, even if Gus will be wearing gloves to work all week.

  



End file.
